We're off to see the Director...
We're off to see the Director is the 3rd Episode of Red vs. Blue: The Freelancer Files. It aired 1 week and 3 days late on Wednesday August 24th, 2011. Characters Project Freelancer *Agent Ohio (TFF) *Agent Alaska *Agent Alabama (TFF) *The Director (TFF) UNSC *California (TFF) *New Jersey (TFF) *Virginia (TFF) *Oklahoma (TFF) *Louisiana (TFF) *The Chairman (TFF) Plot The episode begins where the last two left off. The Undertaker immediantly after dropping the bodies on the floor. He lifts Ohio and Alaska's helmets and puts some liquid in their mouths. Soon after the two wake up. "Jesus Christ am I dead!?" Ohio shouts. He looks around and sees the furnace. "Well I've always hated the warmth and theres fire so yep I'm in hell.... wonder if Grandma is here to? She was a pretty rotten bitch." "Your not in hell dumbass I just woke you up." The Undertaker responds. "And who the hell are you and why would you help us?" Alaska asks. "Lets just say..." The Undertaker says before his armor shimmers before being replaced by Alabama's unmistakable armor, "That I'm a good friend." "Alabama! We wondered where you went! You were supposed to break us out of our cells dumbass!" Ohio yells. "Shut up or they'll hear you. Alright look I tried when I was delivering your last meals but there were to many gaurds so I had to poison you two with your meal. I guess the poison was either slow acting or your augumented cells where able to better combat it. Either way you were able to stay awake long enough to be falsly hung. Then the poison kicked in and simulated death. Now your here with me." "Well thats just great. Now we have no clue where the Director is you idiot! He could have been transfered or killed!" "Well hes not being transfered just yet. But he will be soon. Later tonight infact to a... higher security cell at least 1000 feet underground. Until then he will have about 50 guards guarding his cell. I suggest we try and rescue him when hes being transferred." "Alrighty then Alabama thats what we'll do.... but how will we sneak past the guards?" "Oh thats easy. Ohio come here." The recording ended. "That was recorded 15 minutes ago. We lost video footage afterwards. I am secretly putting this facility on high alert. Nobody not even I will be able to get in or out. Your job is to locate and kill the three Freelancers. That won't be a problem will it? Killing your ex-bretheren." "Sir no sir!" The Agents responded. "Good. I'll leave you to discuss how to solve this... unfortunate predicimant." "Thank you sir!" The Agents again responded. "So... will it be as hard for the rest of you to kill them as it'll be for me?" California asked. "Of course it will Cal... they were some of our best friends." Oklahoma responded. "What are you talking about Oak? They were our only friends." Virginia responded. "Hey I hardly knew the guys, I'm fine with killing them. Besides they are trying to rescue our tormentor The Director! Why would we save them!" New Jersey asked. "Because... but we can't. We can't betray the Chairman. He'll never forget us and before we know it the whole UNSC will be after us. To be honest we're lucky to have gotten these jobs after Project Freelancer. Everyone else was either arrested or killed." Cal defended. "Fuck that! We are imprisoned and you know it. We may be able to walk and talk around the prison but when was the last time you outside the prison walls. Hell when was the last time you were even on the helipad! We are prisoners. He just doesn't want us to know it. He knows we'll rebel!" Oak said. "Shut up Oak he can hear everything. He'll have you imprisoned for treason!" Cal said. "So what do you think Louis?" she asked Louisiana. Louis shed a tear. "I think we'll have to kill them." he said loading a magazine. "But what if we could convince them to join us?" Virginia asked, "They could be powerful allies." "Hah I know Alabama.... he won't betray his friends or the Director...." he said his voice starting to crack before he whipsered, "I know my brother." He then put his helmet on. "Now lets move he said using his voice modulator to mask the sadness and pain in his voice. Trivia *The Episdoes title is a reference to the Wizard of Oz's song We're off to see the Wizard. *Virginia's line "But what if we could convicne them to join us? They could be powerful allies." Is a reference to Darth Vader's line in Start Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back in which he tells the Emperor the same thing about Luke Skywalker. *This episode was delayed 1 week due to the creator being on a vacation then another 3 days because he forgot. Category:The Freelancer Files Category:Sniperteam82308 Category:Episodes